The Doom Disciples
The Doom Disciples are a radical religious organisation centred around Parahuman dominance. They believe that Parahumans are a gift from The Heavens and a sign of The Second Coming of Jesus Christ. Citing the book of Revelations, they want to force The Rapture onto the world... Though their methods are utterly cruel. History The Doom Disciples originally formed in 1996 and started causing mass chaos in the Worcester and Boston area, only to be stopped by The Vanguard after months of destruction... Or at least that's the official story. In reality, four Parahumans: Darcy Edmonds, Delilah Adams, Dustin Bukowski (who was killed in action) and Steven Nordstrum managed to put a stop to them. The Vanguard, however, offered them amnesty for vigilantism (considering what they did, did save the lives of millions). In exchange, the remaining three were sent to the newly constructed Zarathustra Parahuman Academy as students/teachers. In truth, however, they were bait for the remaining members of The Doom Disciples, in order for them to finally be brought to justice. Either way, Paradox turned himself in once he realised he was the villain ''and Prophet took control of the group. He began inviting new criminal members, ignoring Paradox's original wish to only have "emotionally stable" people. Among them are the serial killer Derelict, the villainess Ion among his other truly ''evil affiliates. Prophet truly believes what he is doing is for the greater good, though the others vary on their opinions. Members and Associates * Paradox: The original founder of The Doom Disciples, who has long since given up on them. He has the power to distort time and space to his liking, allowing him to be anywhere at any time. He is only imprisoned because he wishes to be. His real name is Parker Herzog. He founded the organisation on ending crime in the world by becoming an Ascended being, in exchange for the lives of millions, which he saw as a fair trade. * Vandal: The right-hand man of Paradox. He is charismatic and very dangerous, with his Magnetism powers. His real name is Damian Barr and is a millionaire playboy from New York City. He believes in Parahuman superiority over the Mundanes and uses his position and money to fund anti-Mundane resistance groups. * Prophet: A clairvoyant from Boston. He believes his own view, slightly different from Paradox's, borrowing heavily from Christian apocalyptic themes. He can be very persuasive when speaking to a crowd, though tends to crack in one-on-one talks, which are usually done by Vandal. He is cold-hearted, calculated and is always one step ahead. * Dirge: An ex-bouncer from Louisville. He was trained by the villainess Jane Hong, in "Qi Control". His power allows him to fire concussive blasts powerful enough to penetrate reinforced steel. At first, he didn't really believe in Prophet, but over time he's become a staunch supporter of him. * Derelict: A mass murderer from New Orleans. His real name is unknown even within The Doom Disciples. He is publicly known as "Crossface" or "The Crossface Killer" because he doesn't leave any notes behind. He specialises in hunting other Parahumans, which isn't very hard for him since his power is Power Nullification, allowing him to easily overpower and kill other Parahumans. He doesn't care about The Doom Disciple's agenda and just enjoys torturing people for fun. * Ion: Rose Lennox is a villainess from Baltimore who tagged along with The Doom Disciples under a misunderstanding at first. Quickly, she fell in love with Vandal and decided to stick around and help them achieve their goal. * Nerve: Paige Gallen was a seventeen year old girl The Doom Disciples kidnapped and experimented on. Once they realised she was powered and forced her Awakening, she stuck with them seeing them as "the truth". She has telepathy and a minor form of mind control, allowing her to instruct people on simplistic commands that they will follow unless they have some major reason not to. * Auspice: Kimberly van der Stoep is a publicly known criminal previously associated with The Demon Skulls. She was inspired by The Doom Disciple's news coverage and sought them out. Once she found out they are the real deal she was on board to join them in whatever they do... So long as money is involved. Associates / Unofficial Members * Dream Weaver: A criminal from the Virginia Beach area that Prophet hired to infiltrate the ZPA. * Bos'n: A powered criminal from the Bay Area Prophet hired to help break Paradox out of the PRC. * Toxin: A criminal in the powered gang The Comedy Club that Prophet hired to help kidnap Papa Flame. Mainly, though, he was a distraction for when The Watchdogs would arrive. Agenda The Doom Disciples are a radical religious organisation centred around Parahuman dominance over the Mundanes. According to their doctrine, what comes after the "Parahuman stage" will revert us back to how we were before Adam and Eve sinned, and only then will God allow us to return to Heaven. It is conflicting who exactly they believe will go to Heaven, but evidence shows that it is most likely just Parahumans. Category:Organisations Category:The Doom Disciples Category:Syndicates